united_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Training
This page is for united players weapons training. Health or bacta is never allowed to be used during training unless in star wars battlefront games. Star Wars Republic Commando Training Part 1: Pistol Training Test 1: Accuracy Test The training instructor will tell you to meet him in the mid or center area of the map. Then when he will tell the trainer ( person thats training ) that when he says begin both visiters must shoot each other with pistols while, standing still ( not moving ) without using grenades. During the first test ( the accuracy test ) no one can move. Both players must hold their positions and shoot at each other. The trainer will pass the test if he defeats the insructor until then the trainer must keep restartng the test until he wins. Test 2: Dodging and Manuvers Test The training instructor will shoot the trainer for one mintue and the trainer must survive by dodging as many shots as possible. The player must dodge by either moving away from the shoots or by pressing aa or dd. Test 3: Combat Test Using the skills the trainer preivous taught by the instructor the trainer must defeat his lead in a battle only using pistols and thermal detinators. Part 2: Rifle Training Test 1: Accuracy Test The trainer must defeat his instructor by shooting his instructor to death while standing still without using grenades. Test 2: Dodging and Manuvers Test The trainer must dodge his instructor's shots at him for 30 seconds by moving side to side and by pressing aa and dd while, holding a blaster rifle. If on xbox the trainer must press xx and bb to rapidly shift side to side. Test 3: Combat Test The trainer must defeat his instructor in a clash between him and his instructor only using a blaster rifle and thermal detinators. Part 3: Shot Gun Training Test 1: Accuracy Test The trainer must defeat his instructor in a close shoot out. Both players must holf their positions and no grenades are allowed. Test 2: Dodging Manuvers Test The trainer must dodge the training instructors shoots by pressing aa or dd or by simply moving side to side. Test 3: Affensive Manuvers Test The trainer must kill his instrcutor by using a the forward blast combo. The instructor will tell the trainer to get about 3-5 feet from him and when he says begin the trainer must press ww or yy if playing on xbox to dash forward then shoot ( right click or click R1 ). The trainer only gets one chance and if he misses the trainer must restart. The trainer must kill the instructor three times in a row to complete the test. Test 4: Combat Test The trainer must defeat his instrucor in a shot gun match. Part 4: Grenade Test The trainer must destroy his instructor using only two grenades. He must restart until he wins to pass. Part 5: Sniper Rifle Test Part 1: Close Up Test The trainer must defeat his instructor in a shot out only starting 3 feet from his instructor. Part 2: Accuracy Test The trainer must shoot his instructor from the opposite side of a large room in a large or medium map or will be on the opposite side of the map if its a small map. Part 6: Overwelming Odds Test Concussion Test: The trainer must defeat the instructor using a basic rifle who will be armed with a concussion rifle (star wars republic commando and halo only). Rocket Test: The trainer must defeat the insructor using a basic rifle who is armed with a rocket launcher. Chain Gun Test: The trainer msut defeat the instructor using a basic rifle who is armed with a chain gun. Grenade Launcher Test: You must defeat the training instructor who is armed with a grenade launcher. After passing all of these tests you will become a weapons expert. You also will earn one rank by doing this. Halo , Call of Duty , and Star Wars Battlefront Training These training steps are the same as the ones in star wars republic commando except in star wars battlefront you can dodge shots by rooling to the sides. Challenges Challenges are not considered tests ,but they are basically the same thing except unlike tests you only get 3 tries per day for each challenge. Star Wars Republic Commando: Bow Caster Challenge: Defeat your instructor while you both are armed with bow casters. Shot Gun Challenge: Defeat your instructor while you both are armed with shot guns. Sniper Rifle Challenge: Defeat your instructor while you both are armed with sniper rifles. Halo: Battle Rifle Challenge: Defeat your training instructor while you both are armed with battle rifles. Shot Gun Challenge: Defeat your training instructor while you both are armed with shot guns. Sniper Rifle Challenge: Defeat your instructor while you both are armed with sniper rifles. Melee Challenge: This can be done as long as both of you have one of these weapons: a golf club, energy sword, or gravity hammer. If you best you instructor before losing 3 times then you pass this challenge. Star Wars Battlefront: Shot Gun/Arc Caster Challenge: Defeat you instructor while both of you have a shot gun or an arc caster. Sniper Challenge: Defeat your opponet while you both are armed with sniper rifles. Pistol Challenge: Defeat you training instructor while you bot hare armed with only pistols and grenades. Any class is allowed as long as they have pistols. Call of Duty Games: Shot Gun Challenge: Best your instructor in a shot gun duel to pass. Sniper Rifle Challnege: Defeat your instructor in a fight where you both are armed with sniper rifles to win. Cover Challenge: Defeat you instructor while you both are using cover in a firefight only armed with basic weapons. If you pass every challenge on any one of these games ,then you become a training master. How to use Campaign for training Star Wars Republic Commando Play on hard and you can earn these skills. * Better accuracy ( from shooting so many enemies ) * Better melee skills ( from meleeing super battle droids , genosians warriors , and trandoshans armed with knives that are all deadly in melee fights ) * Better cover based tactics ( by using cover based tactics in game play ) * Better team work ( by working with delta squad ) Halo games For halo games play on legendary and heroic until you can handle legendary if you can not handle legendary. This will improve all of your skills. Call of Duty Play on hard and you will improve all of your skills. Category:United Player Activities